An Unnamed Story
by PrioMidnight69
Summary: This is what happens when you put two teen girls who love Yaoi, Harry Potter, and Naurto in an unsurprvised room with a computer. Harry Potter, Naruto, Robot Chicken u will see , and whatever and whoever will never be ours no matter how much we whore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i would so love to own Harry Potter but I dont and neither does my friend**

Text from Midnight Darkness to Angelic Disgrace

Midnight Darkness: Hey, what r u doing?

Angelic Disgrace: I'm learning stuff in Chem.

MD: I'm board!! :(

AD: It' spelled bored

MD: Shut up

AD: No you shut up. Ur the 1 who texted me first!

MD: You hate me TToTT

AD: I want to go to Hogwarts….

MD: How do we get there?

AD: Don't you remember I can travel through dimensions

MD: Oh yeaahh…

AD: Idiot…

MD: Wtf?!

AD: Ok so after Chem we'll go to Hogwarts…biznitch

MD: But…I don't have Chem…

AD: --' After I get out of Chem (when the bell goes "ding!") Meet me at the circle thing

MD: U type 2 much…

AD: Oh whatever! Just meet me there

MD: Fine..Wanna get some Chinese b4 we leave?

AD: How about some ramen? We"ll pick up Sasuke and Naruto on the way..

MD: Cool

AN: Hey we dont know what to name this so you can tell us what you would like we might change it

Your flames will be used to melt the chocolate in our fondue pot. RAWRR‏ (my frend AD told me to put this here)


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts, Dinner Time

**BANG** All heads turn to the doors of the great hall. Then two female voices are heard.

"Owie, that hurt!" The first voice sounded extremely childish and in pain.

"Well you're the one who fell on me!! Gosh!" The second voice annoyed and more mature than the first.

"It's not my fault you were the one who switched dimensions!" The first voice lost some of its childish quality at this point and had a musical quality.

"Hey, I told you my landings were shaky, so don't say I didn't warn you." The other voice stayed annoyed, but took on a more deep and seductive tone.

"Yeah we might not even be in the right place!" The voice was more childish and sing-song…ish.

"I said the landings were shaky, my aim is perfect! Thank you very much!!" The anger in the second woman's voice was like a thick cloud filling the room.( And she wasn't even in the room! :-O )

"Mpnhmmhbmmph!!" A third voice, distinctly male, joined the two women's, but was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Oh shut up Sasuke!!" whispers to Midnight "What did he just say..?" The second voice asked her friend/ half sister.

"I think he said 'Untie me and send me back to my own universe or I'll stab you with my Awesomely Scary Kunai of DOOM.' But that's just me paraphrasing..." Midnight said confusedly.

"What does paraphrasing mean?" A clueless blonde said happily.

Angelic and Midnight said at the same time, "No idea, it just sounds cool!"

"…I want a lollipop…" Naruto chirped, oblivious to the girls' previous comment.

"Ok Naruto." Angelic pulled a lollipop out of thin air and handed it to the blonde.

"YAY!!" (O-o)

"Mmmphmm!!" The muffled Sasuke exclaimed.

"No you don't get a lollipop." Midnight said in a mocking tone.

Angelic removed the gag from Sasuke's mouth. "Now we can understand you!!"

As soon as the gag was removed Sasuke was yelling angrily. "Arg! What the beep is you beeping problem?! I want a lollipop but NOOO, the blonde gets all the attention1 Geez!!

Angelic stood staring at the raven duck butt haired teen who sat on the floor pouting. (She made this face --') She hastily stuffed a lollipop into the tied up teen's mouth and backed away slowly. She then turned away oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was gagging on the lollipop.

"Let's go see if we're in the world in which we wanted and when we wanted," Midnight said giggling.

"It's a large stone hallway…trust me it's Hogwarts…I think.." Angelic said confusedly. (This was her: OO)

"Believe it!!"

"…Naruto that's supposed to go on your head," Midnight said suddenly.

"But….I don't want it to," Naruto whined.

Angelic called Sasuke, but wasn't answered. She was completely oblivious to the fact Sasuke's face was completely blue. She turned and gasped. "Gah!! He's blue! It totally matches his outfit!!" Sasuke only wheezed in response. She then turned to Midnight and Naruto, her green eyes shining happily. "Ohmahgah!! That outfit is soo cuuute!!"

"Whose, mine or Naruto's?" Midnight questioned curiously.

Angelic froze her face suddenly blank, green eyes wide in amazement. "I have no idea…." She then turned back to Sasuke, whose face was now a dark purple. "Aww it doesn't match anymore," the girl pouted then reluctantly removed the lollipop from the raven's throat.

"Can we go in now, I'm hungry," Naruto complained, rubbing his stomach. A slight gurgling noise could be heard.

"Ok let's open these obnoxiously enormous doors!" Midnight said. As if the doors heard the girl, they swung open, revealing the mass of dining tables and frozen students. "Well that was easy!"

'Ohmahgah!! Is that Dumbledoor?!" Angelic gaped in awe at the man standing as if frozen in the front of the room.

"I thought his name was Bumblebor.." Midnight questioned while stealing one of the frozen students robes and wand. (A Ravenclaw student hehe)

Angelic skipped into the room and straight to the Slytherin's table. Following Midnight's lead she stole a students robes and wand then continued to skip along happily until she froze suddenly, her jaw dropped, eyes glued to a blonde haired Slytherin. "Oh….my fing God…..I-It's Draco M-Malfoy……" The girl then fainted on the spot.

Midnight hummed to herself while stealing a set of robes and a wand from each of the house tables. She then turned to look at Angelic passed out on the floor. "Hmm, she's never done that before…" She then turned to the Gryffindor table to look at a certain black haired, green eyed, Savior of the Wizarding World and screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD ITS HARRY!!" She jumped over the other house tables and landed on Ron Weasley's head (Sorry girls who like Ron, we hate him so don't think your getting any good stuff about him) before jumping into Harry's lap.

Angelic sat up and sauntered over to Draco, seating herself in his lap, her arms snaking around his neck. "Hey cutie, how you doin'?" Draco stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Um, who the bloody hell are you?!" the boy questioned, obviously wanting an answer. (No shit)

"I'm your wildest wet dream big boy," the girl then winked before sliding out of his lap and walking over to Midnight.

All of a sudden Naruto jumped into a random student's lap who just happened to be Luna Lovegood and exclaimed, "Everyone is doing it!" Sasuke sat silently brooding in his emo corner.


End file.
